


Rules

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cock Cage, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Sex Toys, Whipping, cock and ball torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander broke the rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladycat, who wanted someone to take a story from Nifty.org and rewrite it as decent fic. I don't know if this qualifies.

Everyone told Xander what a good boyfriend Spike was. So sweet and gentle - always calling if he was late, bringing home dinner, whispering little nothings in his ear.

Only Xander knew the truth.

The plug and cock cage he wore under his clothes. The words like "pussy boy" and "cock slut" that Spike used to whisper to him.

The fact that Xander would crawl on his knees for it.

Tonight, Xander hurried, knowing that Buffy and Willow had made him late, and loving and hating the look that he knew was going to be on Spike's face when he walked in.

The door hadn't even shut fully behind him before Xander was frantically stripping and dropping to his knees, hoping that the extra subservience might buy his way out of the whipping he knew he deserved.

"Late, pet."

Staring hard at the floor, Xander swallowed thickly. "Yes, sir."

The thumping sounds of Spike's boots came closer. "You know the rules, pet. You are supposed to be on time, no exceptions.."

"Yes, sir."

"Stand."

Xander scrambled to his feet, hissing at the way the cage tugged at his hairless balls and abraded dick.

"Aww, my poor pussy boy sore?" Spike ran a finger over the exposed part of Xander's cock, making him hiss again as it tried for the millionth time to get hard.

"Y-yes, sir. Your pussy boy hurts for you."

"That's too bad - you were a disobedient slut, and so I think you'll spend the night in the cage as well. Now, over the back of the couch."

Xander wanted to whine, to beg, to explain that it wasn't his fault, but he knew none of that would have any effect. Instead, he scurried to the couch, bending over the back and resting his hands on the seat. Hopefully, Spike would still see fit to use him - pussy or mouth, it didn't matter. The worst punishment was always for Spike to refuse to touch him.

Xander had stood there long enough for the blood to start pounding in his ears when he finally heard the low sound of Spike's belt sliding out of its loops. He tensed, knowing the first blow was always the worst.

*thwack*

"One, sir"

*thwack* "Why are you being whipped, boy?"

"Two, sir. Your boy was late, sir."

*THWACK*

The blow was harder, rocking Xander up on to his toes and bringing tears to his eyes. "Th-three, sir."

Suddenly, the belt started to fall in a flurry, too fast for Xander to count. Against his volition, his hands wrapped around his ass, trying to shield the tender flesh from the fierce whipping.

One, two, three blows fell across the backs of his hands, and then they stopped. "Boy?" Spike's voice was low and dangerous.

Swallowing, Xander forced his hands back in front of himself.

There was the sound of the belt falling to the floor, and then Spike wrenched his head up by his hair. Xander couldn't control the tears that were falling now - a combination of pain and humiliation at failing.

Spike's features softened. "Oh, my poor slut. It's hard, I know, but it's important for you to obey the rules, isn't it?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Ah, ah, ah! Yes, what?"

"Y-y-yes, d-daddy."

"That's my good boy." Spike guided him down to his knees, unfastening his jeans and pulling out his cock. "Suck me, baby. You know it'll make you feel better."

Still whimpering from the burning pain in his ass and hands, Xander eagerly went down on the hard cock in front of him. Somehow, even through the embarrassment that he knew he should feel - bound cock, plug in his ass, burning stripes across his cheeks - sucking on Spike's cock **did** make him feel better.

When Spike pulled him away, he whined like an animal and tried to get his mouth back around his cock. "Shh, baby. I want to fuck your pretty pussy - you want that, don't you?"

Xander nodded frantically, causing Spike to chuckle. "Okay, baby girl. Go on to the bedroom and get your pussy in the air for me."

Not even bothering to get off his knees, Xander crawled to the bedroom, looking back over his shoulder to make sure that Spike was following. Once he was sure he was, he hurried ahead, climbing up on the bed and getting into Spike's favorite position - with his ass high in the air and his shoulders down on the bed.

The bed sagged under Spike's weight, and cool hands traced patterns on his heated ass. Then one of the hands disappeared and the large plug that was in his ass started getting twisted and slid in and out.

"Such a pretty little pussy you have, baby girl. You love this, don't you?"

Xander nodded, his hair flopping in his eyes.

"No one touches my pretty pussy but me, right, baby girl? No one makes you feel like I do, and you know it. I'm sorry I have to be so strict with you, but if I wasn't, you know that you'd just find some trouble to get in, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, dad-daddy..." It felt so good, almost as good as getting fucked. Spike was right - his parents had never given him rules or limits, so of course Spike had to. It was only right for him to get spanked when he misbehaved - Spike was only trying to do what was right.

Suddenly the toy slid out of his hole, leaving him gasping and empty. "Oh, pl-please, daddy. Need it - your pussy needs to be fucked..."

"I know, baby girl. I'm going to give you all you can take in just a second." The bed shifted again, and Xander could feel Spike kneeling between his legs, and the broad head of Spike's cock pressing against him, and then he slid in all in a rush.

"Oh!" he gasped, loving the feel. Nothing like the plug, this was real flesh and blood, and it took him hard and fast.

"Yea, my pretty little girl. Move your ass for me..."

Xander pressed back into Spike, taking him deeper. It didn't take long, and the Spike was clutching at his ass, pounding into him. Xander clutched hard at the blanket as Spike used him for his own pleasure.

When Spike finally came, Xander whimpered. The cage over his bound genitals kept him from actually getting hard, but they didn't stop his body from **trying** , and the skin was raw from rubbing against the leather.

Spike pulled free from his ass and slapped one cheek - Xander's signal to go get a washcloth to clean Spike up.

"Did you eat, pet?"

Xander mutely shook his head. Another rule broken - today hadn't been a good day. Spike didn't say anything, just sighing. Of course, he didn't have to. Xander knew that he'd been bad.

Spike went into the kitchen and pulled out one of the meals out of the freezer. Xander didn't have to look to know that it would be one that he hated, with lots of vegetables and little or no sauce. When the microwave dinged, he gingerly took a seat at the kitchen table and ate what was set in front of him without argument.

After doing the dishes, he sank to his knees and crawled off to look for Spike, who was watching a game of soccer on the television. Kneeling next to him, he stared intently at the floor. After the day he'd had, it would be presumptuous for him to even ask for their nightly cuddling session.

So when Spike patted his leg, it took Xander a second to realize that he was still going to be allowed to sit in his daddy's lap. Climbing up, he looped an arm around Spike's neck and spread his legs. This was the favorite part of his day, right here. Spike would frequently spend hours petting him, stroking every part of his body, building him to a fever pitch.

Tonight was not going to be an exception, as one of Spike's hands started fondling a nipple and one of his fingers slipped up his hole to tease and press. Spike seemed oblivious to what he was doing, petting Xander in the same absent minded way that a woman would pet a cat.

Xander could do anything he wanted - whimper, beg, writhe - it wouldn't matter. Spike just ignored it in favor of playing with his boy. Sometimes, Spike would spend those hours obsessively playing with one nipple so that it was raw and sore for days, leaving Xander to get lost in memories every time his shirt brushed over it. A couple of times he'd been turned face down over daddy's lap and his ass fingered till he could take most of Spike's fist.

But tonight, it was just the casual, possessive touch the left him gasping and moving in need. When Spike stopped for a moment, Xander whined, only to be confused when Spike started to unfasten the cock cage. "Don't come, pet. Can I trust you?"

Xander nodded his head. "Yes, daddy," he said, softly.

"Good. Don't want my baby's fun bits to get damaged, now do I?"

"N-no, daddy." Xander didn't say that if Spike wanted to, he could hurt Xander any way he wanted to. They both knew that all ready.

This time, it was two fingers sliding inside of him, leaving him gasping and shaking. It wasn't until the game was over and Spike had shut off the television with a grimace of disgust that he turned his full attention to the boy in his arms who was sweating and moving in rhythm to his fingers.

"You love this, don't you, baby girl? Having me play with your pussy like this?"

Xander whimpered and clutched at Spike. "Yes, daddy. Love it when you play with my p-pussy." There had been a time when Xander had gotten angry at being called a girl, when he got offended by having his ass called his pussy. Then Spike had taken him to bed and made him come over and over until out of sheer hormonal bliss he'd given in.

Now there was still that momentary twitch as what was left of his pride objected, but the truth of the matter was that he **was** Spike's pussy boy. Here was the proof - he was sitting in Spike's lap, two fingers up his ass, and desperate for more.

"M-more, daddy? Please?"

Spike slid another finger into him, and Xander gasped, bearing down on his hand. "M-more..."

"What's wrong, baby girl? You want me to hurt you some more?"

Xander closed his eyes as the shame crashed over him. He **did** want Spike to hurt him. He'd broken the rules and needed to be punished till he felt like he could be forgiven.

Whimpering, trying to ignore the blush rising in his cheeks, he nodded. "Please, daddy? I was a bad girl and need to be punished."

When Spike slipped his fingers out of Xander, he nearly cried. "D-daddy, no!" But Spike rubbed along one of the welts decorating his ass.

"You still need to be punished, baby girl? I already whipped your ass raw."

"Yes, daddy, I do." Xander felt so empty, but he'd put himself in this position.

Spike pinched his ass. "Go get on the bed, Xander. On your back, spread eagled."

"Yes, sir." Xander scurried into the bedroom and did as he'd been told. Spike followed behind and tied his hands and ankles so tightly that Xander couldn't move more than a fraction of an inch in any direction. Then he turned and went to the drawer where they kept their toys.

When he returned to the bed, he held up a small rubber whip. Xander swallowed thickly. Though the toy was marketed as a novelty, it hurt like a bitch when it was used the way Spike did. But Xander's traitorous cock stood up, hard and proud.

Spike swung the toy almost idly, but where the tips contacted Xander's cock, tiny welts formed, and Xander cried out. Again and again, Spike swung it, each time a little harder, until he was writhing in his bonds and begging for Spike to stop. But his cock never got soft, not even when the whip hit his sac instead.

When Xander finally broke, crying his heart out, Spike dropped the whip and joined him on the bed, wrapping his body around Xander's and rocking him softly. "That's it, pet. Let it all out for me. I know you want to be good for me."

Xander sobbed into Spike's shoulder, letting go of the pain and shame of having failed to do what he was supposed to. And when Spike's hand drifted down to circle his cock, he gasped and shook.

"Oh, please, please, daddy. I need it - need it so bad."

"I know, baby. Gonna reward you for being so good for me." Spike stroked his cock gently, causing flares of pain and pleasure to shoot white sparks behind his eyes. Without letting go, Spike shifted, twisting like a cat until he was kneeling straddling Xander's face. Xander opened his mouth, letting the head of Spike's cock slip in, only to almost choke when Spike leaned forward to take his in.

It had been so long since Xander's cock had been sucked that he didn't know how he didn't come immediately. Somehow, he managed to find his control and concentrated on Spike's cock, sucking it as deep as he could.

When Spike slid a finger behind his nuts and back to his pussy, though, Xander couldn't stand it, and pumped up frantically. Spike chuckled around his cock and pressed on his prostate.

Xander would have cried out, but he couldn't with his mouth full of Spike's cock, so he just moaned as he came hard.

Spike swallowed his come and then started to fuck Xander's face. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure he couldn't do anything but lie there and let Spike do what he wanted, and when Spike finally came, he swallowed it happily.

When he was untied, Xander stretched and turned to face Spike. "Thank you."

Spike just smiled and ran a hand through Xander's hair. "Love you too, pet."


End file.
